In stockbreeding, infant cattle which are naturally brought up with mother's milk, such as calves piglings, and kid, have hitherto been fed on a milk replacer for the purpose of advancing the weaning period to lighten the burden of dam cattle and also of accelerating growth. For example, it is known that polyglycerin/fatty acid ester (JP-A-58-60942), sugar alcohol/fatty acid ester (JP-A-58-60943) and calcium gluconate (JP-A-57-186445) (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application") are added for the purpose of aiding the digestion and insorption in infant cattle. However, the state-of-the-art milk replacers are 1 far from mother's milk in performance properties, and cattle fed on the milk replacers have suffered from scours or death at a high rate. It has been, therefore, demanded to develop a milk replacer for infant cattle having improved properties.